The Wonder of You
by vintage1983
Summary: A mix up over fancy dress costumes for Shaz's hen night brings Gene and Alex together. Very smutty one shot, you have been warned!


_I've had a bit of writer's block and been really busy lately, so here is a smutty one shot to hopefully clear my brain to finish Who's That Girl. No plot to speak of, don't ask where this came from smut fans! All mistakes are mine._

_Just a bit of fun, all reads/reviews appreciated._

_I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters (but I wish I did!)_

"There's been a mix up at the costume hire place Ma'am," Shaz said depositing a black garment bag on Alex's desk, "they've sent you something else instead. The guy said they didn't have much left, I hope it's ok."

Alex was beginning to regret suggesting fancy dress for Shaz's hen night, it had seemed like a good idea at the time, though that was probably more to do with the volume of Luigi's house white she had consumed the evening she had that bright idea. Lots of things seemed like a good idea under the influence of a glass or two, or indeed a bottle or two. She shuddered to herself, that had been a particularly heavy night and the hangover had been punishment enough, now some dreadful fancy dress outfit was coming back to haunt her.

"Thanks Shaz, and it's Alex, please it's your hen night. Did they say what it was?" Alex asked in the vain hope it was something tasteful and subtle.

"No Ma'am... sorry...Alex," the younger woman replied slightly awkwardly, although her broadening grin gave away her excitement for the big night.

"I'll see you later," Alex said trying to maintain her enthusiasm for Shaz's sake, but secretly dreading what lurked within the zipped bag.

DI Drake made her way home, she hadn't looked at what was inside the bag in CID in fear that she would be unable to hide her disappointment or indeed horror in front of Shaz and the other girls who had started to gather to collect their outfits.

Once in the safe confines of her flat she tentatively pulled down the zip, she grimaced as she revealed the bold red and blue of the costume.

"Oh God," she sighed, "Wonder Woman, why the hell did I suggest this in the first place?"

Unable to bring herself to let Shaz down, she tried on the costume; thankfully it was the right size. Alex looked at herself in the full length mirror. She felt thoroughly ridiculous in the cape, short skirt and matching red boots. She finished her hair and makeup and took a large swig of vodka straight from the bottle. It was going to take all the Dutch courage that she could get to face going out dressed like that. At least Ray, Gene and the others had long since departed on Chris's stag do. She had spotted Ray slipping handcuffs into his pocket and harassing WPCs for items such as lipstick and stockings, the latter request earning him at least one slap to the face. Ray was most certainly taking his Best Man's duties seriously; goodness knows what dreadful state Chris would be in by the end of the evening.

Alex took a cab to the bar, it wasn't far, but in light of her state of dress it seemed wise. In under a minute on the street outside Luigi's the looks and cat calls had already started, most notably from an excitable van-load of passing workmen with foul mouths and impeccable timing. By the time she arrived at the bar she was grateful that some of the rest of the party were gathered outside in a variety of costumes, none quite so ridiculous, or indeed skimpy as hers. Shaz was giggling with a young blonde girl in a cowgirl outfit, dressed in the obligatory veil and L plates.

"Wow, you look brill," Shaz said as Alex joined the crowd fussing around the bride-to-be.

"Nothing too wild tonight, Ma...Alex," Shaz laughed.

"What, no strippers then?"

Shaz exchanged confused glances with some of the others and laughed along uncomfortably.

Once inside Alex relaxed a little, the drunker she got the less she noticed the stares and leers from the male patrons and she enjoyed the bar. Shaz was constantly surrounded by the other girls, giddy with excitement, and eventually Alex started to feel a little outside of the group. There were quite a few girls from the station there, and she was their senior officer, besides most of them were a good deal younger.

"We're off to a club, you coming?" an enthusiastic young WPC exclaimed as she bounded over toward Alex.

Suddenly aware of her own age, rank and the silly costume she was wearing, Alex shook her head and made her excuses, saying goodbye to Shaz before she left.

"I'm going to head off now, have a great time. Chris really is a lucky boy," she said as she hugged a slightly bleary eyed Shaz.

* * *

As she arrived home, she suddenly realised she had polished off the last of her alcohol supply before heading out. Luigi's was dimly lit; no one would be there, bar the owner closing up for the night. The boys from the station would be chaining poor Chris up to a lamp post somewhere, as part of the ritual humiliation Ray had planned earlier. She considered popping upstairs to change, but though she would only be a moment and slipped inside the restaurant, heading to the bar for carry out, the night was technically still relatively young. It was a relief that the place was indeed deserted and the last of the evening's diners were obviously long gone, without the rest of CID to hound him; Luigi might get to bed at a decent hour, she mused.

Gene Hunt sat silently, tucked in his usual corner, nursing a whiskey. Gene had grown tired of the stag do, seen one stripper, seen them all. Now there was one woman he really would like to see disrobe slowly, but he suspected that was never going to happen. He hadn't noticed anyone come in until a flash of red and movement at the bar caught his attention. His eyes drew up the fine figure of a woman, red boots, long, toned legs, an indecently short skirt and the unmistakable cape. He took back his earlier thought, that was one classy stripper.

"Too late love, the stag do have moved on," he barked.

Alex's stomach flipped, she knew that voice, she didn't want Gene to see her dressed like this. She would never live it down. Drawing in a deep breath, she turned slowly to face him. Gene choked on his mouthful of whiskey.

"Chuffing Nora," he spluttered, it was Alex Drake and all his Christmases and birthdays had come at once.

"You are joking, you are meant to be on the stag night. What the hell are you doing here? Go on then, give it your worst," she groaned at him, expecting a trademark onslaught of smutty remarks and innuendo.

"I'd 'ave left earlier if I'd known the stripper was booked to come 'ere," he pouted.

Damn him why did he have to look at her like that, it was infuriating, but made him so attractive. Luigi appeared at the bar from the kitchen, slightly taken aback by Alex's unusual appearance.

"Bottle of house red, to take out please, Luigi," she said forcing a smile for the kindly Italian.

He nodded and looked in the direction of Gene, "please Signor Hunt, I must sleep," he gestured to the door. Gene glugged down the remainder of his whiskey.

"Better make that two then," he said raising his eyebrows towards his DI.

Luigi brought the wine and unsubtly ushered them out, somewhat surprised at Hunt's compliance.

"Do I get to drink this upstairs then, Bolly, or do I 'ave to ask Luigi for a brown paper bag?" his eyes twinkled as he cast them approvingly over her legs.

Alex rolled her eyes, but secretly rather enjoyed his looks. "Come on then, if you must," she said as she made her way up the stairs, followed by Gene just far enough behind to catch a glimpse up her skirt. She sensed he was watching her; it made her smile a little. She didn't know how to admit it, at times even to herself, but she wanted him, sometimes the thought of him kissing her, holding her, touching her was too much. Her cheeks flushed a little at her own wandering imagination and she struggled with the key.

"Christ woman, 'ow much 'ave you 'ad?" he said growing impatient.

"Not nearly enough," she announced as she triumphantly worked the key into the lock and stumbled into the flat.

* * *

Alex had flopped down on the sofa; Gene sat on the floor in front of her. He recounted the humiliation of Chris and the drunken antics of the boys. Alex giggled, imagining the scene.

"So, you been out, dressed like that?" he questioned.

"Yes, ridiculous I know, not my first choice."

"Must 'ave got some looks though, with legs like them," with a little cheeky smile fighting at the corner of his mouth.

"Legs like what?" it was innocent as she said it, but somehow as the words left her lips it became far more flirtatious, inviting him to look at them again. He did, suddenly sliding a hand across the bend of her knee and finally resting on her smooth, pale thigh. Alex gasped and her eyes flicked from the roving hand into Gene's perfect blue eyes. Those long fingers stroking her skin made her whimper slightly, as her mouth fell open.

Gene suddenly became aware of his actions. Beautiful as she was, much as he wanted her, he shouldn't have done it, he couldn't resist. He snapped his hand away as if her skin had suddenly been a thousand degrees.

"I'm sorry, I should go," he shuffled uncomfortably, about to draw himself up to his feet, when Alex's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No, don't please," her eyes wide and pleading.

They stared at one another for a moment, neither sure what the other was thinking, what to do next. Alex leant closer, Gene swallowed, his throat was dry, was she really going to kiss him? There was a silent pause for what seemed like an eternity, but was no more than a matter of seconds in reality. He reached up and raked his fingers into her hair, drawing her closer. Her lips parted as their mouths met, his tongue first teasing softly across her lips, before he slid it into her open willing mouth. Alex moaned into his mouth as his hand returned to her thigh, and then began creeping up across her stomach and over her breasts. He could barely believe it was happening, he half expected to wake up any moment alone in his own bed, or worse for her to come to her senses and push him away. Suddenly he pulled back, stopping to look at her, brushing her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes opened slowly, she was visibly breathless.

"Gene," she whispered softly, her eyes pleading, inviting, begging him to kiss her again.

He silently obliged, this time his hand roving further up her inner thigh, her legs parting a little to encourage him more, he could feel her start to writhe a little in excitement, if it was a dream it was the best he'd ever had. Made bolder by her responding body, giving away her desire and need he brushed his fingers over the satin of her knickers. Alex's body bucked involuntarily and her legs parted further. He needed no more confirmation this was what she wanted and he tugged back her underwear. She was soaked with excitement, as he plunged his fingers inside her, twisting and thrusting. She cried out and bit down on her lip, all those nights alone she had wished her own fingers were his, as she had pushed herself to the edge, coming hard, saying his name over and over again under her breath and now it was really happening. She let out a sharp cry of ecstasy as his thumb brushed across her clit, while his fingers continued to work inside her. She couldn't hold back any longer.

He watched her, a delicious sight, her breath shallow, head tipped back, eyes closed, in reckless abandon all for his touch, he was desperate to see her let go completely, feel her coming for him, couldn't help himself from pinning her down with his free arm to assert his control over her.

"Come for me, Alex, come for me," he almost commanded.

She moaned again, as if almost on demand her body responded to the instruction, waves of pleasure shooting through her, her blood pumping so fast she could almost hear it. Her hips bucked against his fingers that were still driving hard and fast into her as he circled her clit and brought her to a powerful orgasm.

She was still breathless as he leant down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good girl," he said with a devilish smile.

Gene pulled her to her feet; she clung to him, dizzy and light headed. With one tug over her head the costume came off leaving her stood in her black underwear and the red boots, she leant down to take them off, but he caught her arm.

"Leave them," he said, once more with authority, turning her around and pushing her down over the arm of the sofa, her knickers still dragged to the side.

She could hear him undoing his belt buckle and heard his trousers fall to the floor, she felt him behind her, Alex let out a groan as his hard cock brushing against her. He looked down at her, bent over in slutty red boots, still questioning the reality of the situation.

"Tell me what you want," he growled.

"Fuck me," she begged.

"Again," he demanded, as he stroked the soft curve of her arse softly, before slapping it with the flat of his hand.

"Please, fuck me, please."

He dragged her hips up and thrust hard inside her. She was so tight and wet, he knew he wouldn't last long, but there was always room for seconds. He wanted to take her hard and fast and he did.

Alex gripped the cushion as she fucked her roughly; her cries grew louder as he drove deep inside her, filling her, possessing her, owning her, until he let out a deep cry and she felt him spilling inside her again and again.

They remained still for a moment, silent but for their heavy breathing. Alex looked round at Gene, sweat gathered on his brow. He smiled.

"You alright?" he asked, still gasping for air.

Alex nodded, "you?" she questioned.

He grinned, "course, I just fucked Wonder Woman."

Alex laughed a little, "what are we going to do, Gene?" she said reluctantly, the gravity of what had just happened hitting her a little.

"Well, Bols, I'm going to 'ave a little rest and fuck her again!"


End file.
